familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Friedrich Bertram Sixt von Armin (1851-1936)
|death_date= |image=Sixt von Armin2.gif |caption=General Sixt von Armin, portrait by Hugo Vogel. |nickname= |birth_place= Wetzlar, Rhine Province, Prussia |death_place= Magdeburg, Province of Saxony, Prussia |allegiance= German Empire |branch= Army |serviceyears= 1870–1919 |rank= General |unit= |commands= 13th Division IV Corps Fourth Army |battles= |awards=Pour le Mérite |relations=Hans-Heinrich Sixt von Armin |laterwork= }} Friedrich Bertram Sixt von Armin (27 November 1851 – 30 September 1936) was a German general during the First World War. Early life Sixt von Armin was born in Wetzlar, an exclave of the Rhine Province, Prussia. After leaving school in 1870, he joined the 4th Grenadier Guards Regiment as a cadet, and was seriously wounded in the Franco-Prussian War at the Battle of Gravelotte. He was awarded the Iron Cross, Second Class, and promoted to lieutenant. He subsequently served as adjutant of the regiment, and also held other positions on the regimental staff. In 1900, Sixt von Armin was promoted to Oberst (colonel) and given command of the 55th Infantry Regiment. The following year, he was appointed Chief of Staff of the Gardekorps. He was promoted to major general in 1903, and to lieutenant general in 1906. Following a period of service at general headquarters, in 1908 Sixt von Armin was appointed as commander of the 13th Division, then stationed in Münster. In 1911, he succeeded Paul von Hindenburg as commanding officer of the IV Corps in Magdeburg. In 1913, Sixt von Armin was promoted to general. World War I At the beginning of the First World War, Sixt von Armin and the IV Corps were a part of the First Army on the Western Front, where they were heavily involved in the trench warfare that defined the first years of the conflict. For his handling of combat operations on the Western Front, particularly at Arras and on the Somme, he was awarded the Pour le Mérite in 1916. The following year he was appointed commander of the Fourth Army, and also served as commander-in-chief in the Flanders region. During his time as commander, the Fourth Army withstood several significant assaults from British and Commonwealth forces, notably the Third Battle of Ypres. For his performance as commander, Sixt von Armin was awarded the Order of the Black Eagle, as well as the oak leaf cluster to the Pour le Mérite. Sixt von Armin was still in command of the Fourth Army during the Spring Offensive of 1918. On 25 April, his troops captured the Kemmelberg, although they were later forced to retreat to the Antwerp-Maas defensive line. With the signing of the Armistice on 11 November, Sixt von Armin took command of Army Group A and returned with it to Germany, where, following the demobilisation of his troops, he resigned. Later life After the war, Sixt von Armin lived in Magdeburg, Province of Saxony, where he was a popular speaker and made frequent appearances at public events. When he died in 1936, he was buried with full military honors. Following his death, a barracks and a street in Magdeburg, were named after him, although these were both renamed in 1945. There is also a street named after him in Wetzlar. References *Jörn Winkelvoß, Magdeburger Biographisches Lexikon, Magdeburg 2002, ISBN 3-933046-49-1 External links * Category:People from Wetzlar Category:People from the Rhine Province Category:German military personnel of the Franco-Prussian War Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:Prussian generals Category:German generals Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross Category:Recipients of the Order of the Black Eagle Category:Recipients of the Pour le Mérite (military class) Category:Recipients of the Military Order of Max Joseph Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people